<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Podfic for Waiting by pherryt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26779243">Podfic for Waiting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pherryt/pseuds/pherryt'>pherryt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Caretaker!Bucky, Christmas Blues, Cuddling, Fluff, Lucky is a good boy, M/M, Nightmares, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post Mission Fic, deaf!Clint, koala!clint, naked!clint, shower, sleepy!Clint</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:54:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26779243</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pherryt/pseuds/pherryt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky's still maybe a little upset at whoever decided to send Clint off on a mission over the holidays and he's hoping against hope that Clint will be home before Christmas.</p>
<p>He does not expect the sight that greeted him in their kitchen when he wakes up in the middle of the night.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Winterhawk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Podfic for Waiting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/magenta_llama/gifts">magenta_llama</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21957157">Waiting...</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/pherryt/pseuds/pherryt">pherryt</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys! This is my second podfic ever! (The first one was a short thing i linked directly into the story) </p>
<p>It took me <em> forever </em> to have the right conditions to try recording this and i had to do it a couple times. The lovely <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/magenta_llama/pseuds/magenta_llama">Magenta_llama </a>  (THANK YOU!!!) listened to it for me and says its good though I might talk a little too fast? I'll work on that. Also, there is an AC running in the background - a test sample with another listener when I was trying to figure out if my volume settings were good hadn't brought it up, so I thought I flew under the radar on that one - I hope it isn't too distracting!</p>
<p>this is recorded using nothing fancy at all - just whatever mic is built into my laptop, and the audacity free to download recording program.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>FIle is an MP3 on Google Drive  - <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/1uct_PPCKpZfrnClQocfU1ZVPi8s7ZDrE/view?usp=sharing"> Waiting</a> </p>
<p>Duration is 13 and a half minutes long</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>